Thot Patrol: Wang University
by JustSagan
Summary: This story takes place after Thot Patrol: Origins. It all seemed like it was going to be a normal day for our heroes, but when Thots are still a threat in this world, you know that a normal day can change. After receiving a call from the Dean of Wang University, our heroes knew that they had more Thots to take care of. However, this was going to be their hardest mission yet.
1. Call of the Dean

It was a nice, quiet day at Ford High for our four heroes.

Monika was at her literature Club, sharing her poem with all of her friends. Little Bear was also at the Literature Club. It didn't take long for Little Bear to make friends with everyone there, and he was having fun writing poems.

Right outside, William was with his family. His kids have grown quite a bit, and were now about a quarter the size of him and his mate. It always surprised him how fast his kids seemed to grow up.

Finally, Rob ford was in his office. He was switching between looking at some boring school stuff, and studying his crack. He still didn't know how it made all the Black Swans sentient, but he was determined to find out.

It seemed like it was just gonna be another normal day for our heroes, which was a good thing for them. Ever since they formed Thot Patrol, they had managed to clear out all of the Thots. So things staying quiet meant that they had successfully kept their school safe.

However, their seemingly quiet day was about to change.

Rob Ford's special Thot Patrol desk phone rang, and he of course quickly picked it up.

" _Hello this is Rob Ford, leader of Thot Patrol, how can I help you?_ " Rob Ford asked, trying to sound as professional as possible.

" _Oh good! Listen, I have quite a big Thot situation that I need help with._ " A older sounding black man responded.

" _How big of a Thot situation are we talking about here?_ "

" _Ever heard of Wang University?_ "

Rob went quiet. He knew all about the quite large Wang University.

" _Are you telling me that Wang University is having a Thot problem? How severe is it?_ " Rob asked.

" _There are more Thots here than there are regular students._ " The man replied, in a slightly sad tone.

As soon as Rob heard this, he was ready to get the group together. However before he did, he just needed to ask who the man was.

" _We are on the case! But first, can you tell me who you are?_ "

" _Yes, my name is Anthony Jones, or Dean Jones. I am the current Dean of Wang University._ "

Rob was quite surprised by this.

" _Your the Dean? I thought Catherine Smith was the Dean._ "

" _Not anymore, crazy bitch was caught selling drugs to students. Apparently she had the drugs shoved up her ass… So now i'm the Dean._ "

Rob Ford wasn't surprised. Catherine was always a crazy bitch.

" _Well Dean Jones, i'll get everyone gathered, and we will head down there to meet you._ "

Jones agreed, and they hung up. Rob grabbed a decent sized bag of crack, and ran out of his office. His first stop was the classroom that Monika and Little Bear were in.

Rob ran as fast as his fat ass could, and eventually made it to the classroom. He opened the door, alerting everyone in the classroom to his presence.

" _Is everything ok Principal Ford?_ " Sayori asked.

" _Dont worry, everything is ok, I just need to talk to Monika and Little Bear._ " Rob Ford explained, as he looked at Monika and Little Bear.

Monika and Little Bear were in the process of reading each others poems. But they knew that if Rob needed them, then it must have been some Thot Patrol business.

" _Little Bear and I will be right back everyone._ "

Monika and Little Bear walked out of the classroom. Rob closed the door when they were out, and turned to the two.

" _Alright, so here's what's going on. The Dean of Wang University contacted me, and told me that they are having a very big Thot problem. And by big, I mean more than half of the students there are Thots._ "

Monika and Little Bear had looks of surprise on their faces.

" _Oh no, we have to tell William about this!_ " Little Bear said.

Rob and Monika nodded, and the three made their way outside. They were easily able to find William, and immediately explained the situation.

" _Oy, this sounds like quite the problem. By the way, what's this Deans name anyway?"_ William asked.

" _His name is Anthony Jones. But that's not important right now, we just gotta get down to Wang University to meet him._ "

William looked a little concerned.

" _How long are we gonna be gone for? And how long will it take for us to get there?_ "

Rob thought about it for a moment.

" _Well sense we are in Vermont, and Wang University is in Miami, it will take us about a day or two. And I don't know how long we will be there for._ "

William still looked concerned upon hearing this.

" _I dont know. Wouldn't feel right being so far from my family._ "

Everyone looked at William with understanding looks on their faces. But before anyone could say anything to him, Monika had an idea.

" _Wait, what if your family stayed with my friends? We all live together, and they wouldn't mind having some temporary guests._ "

William thought about it, and walked back to his mate.

" _Oy, apparently there's a BIG Thot problem going on at a University in Florida. So i'm gonna have to go down there with Thot Patrol, and deal with those cunts. I hate being away from you and the kids, but those Thot cunts cant be allowed to spread their evil ways._ "

His mate Olivia looked kinda sad, but also understanding.

" _I see. How long will you be gone?_ "

" _I don't know, but I hope it will be quick._ "

William and his family then walked up to the group.

" _One more thing Olivia. I'm gonna have you stay with Monika's friends at their house. You remember Monika right?_ "

Olivia looked at Monika, and smiled.

" _Of course! Her friends are the one that come out and give us corn, right?_ "

William smiled, and nodded.

Everyone then walked into the classroom, and Monika explained the situation to her friends.

" _So, Thots are trying to take over Wang University?_ " Natsuki asked in confusion.

" _We don't know yet, but all we know is that there is an alarming amount of them there._ " Little Bear replied.

Yuri and Sayori on the other hand was more focused on Williams family, specifically his kids.

" _Dont worry William, we will take good care of your family!_ " Yuri said, while petting one of the kids.

" _We will take good care of them William, but make sure you call us so we knew you guys are safe._ " Sayori said, while kneeled down next to the kids.

MC (Main Character) was talking to Olivia. It seemed like he was talking to her about the situation.

With everything in order, Rob, Little Bear, Monika, and William were ready to leave. They waved goodbye, and walked out of the room.

As they were walking out to Robs car, Little Bear looked down at William.

" _Don't worry William, your family is in good hands._ "

William looked up at him.

" _I'm not worried about that Little Bear, I know they are good people. I'm just think about Wang State._ "

Little Bear understood, and they continued their walk to Robs car.

They eventually made it to his car. It was a new looking four door yellow Hummer.

" _We should be able to get there in about a day. I brought my special driving crack so I won't have to sleep._ "

Everyone nodded, and they hit the road.


	2. The time for Stuff

After about two days of driving, Thot Patrol had finally arrived. Robs driving crack really did keep him awake the entire time, so they didn't have to stop at random motels. Of course, the other three slept. The only times that they did need to stop were for getting gas, grabbing food, and going to the bathroom.

As Rob pulled into Wang Universities main parking lot, he noticed that there were barely any cars in the parking lot. He looked at his cars clock, and saw that it was 7:30.

" _That's strange, I know most classes are in the morning, but you would think that there would still be students hanging around._ " Rob said.

Rob pulled into a parking space that was very close to the entrance, and turned his car off.

" _Alright everyone, let's get to the Dean's office._ "

They all got out of the car, and stretched their legs. Once stretched, they started their walk. As they entered the University, they noticed how weirdly quiet the place was. They knew that there had to be students living on campus, but they were none in sight.

"This is kinda creepy guys…" Little Bear said.

" _Don't worry Little Bear, it only seems creepy because of how quiet it is._ " Monika said, trying to comfort him.

" _But the quietness is why it's so creepy…_ "

They continued to walk, until they soon realized they had no idea where the Dean's office was. Monika suggested that they find a map, but Little Bear looked at William, and had a better idea.

" _Hey wait, William can fly up, and find the Dean's office for us._ "

William thought about it for a few seconds, and realized that he was completely right.

" _Oy, that's a good point Little Bear. Of Course the only reason I didn't do that earlier was because I thought Rob knew the way._ "

Before Rob Ford could respond to this, William flew up and started searching the place. William flew around for a few minutes before finally finding it. He flew back to tell the rest of the group.

" _Oy! It's this way._ "

The three then began to follow William.

As they walked, the strange silence of the place became more and more noticeable. Especially because they walked past a student commons building, and noticed that no one was inside of it. This really scared Little Bear.

" _Um, William._ "

William looked back at him.

" _Whats up?_ "

" _Did you see anyone else when you were looking around?_ "

William thought about it, and realizes that he didn't see anyone.

" _Can't say that I did. Sorry._ "

Upon hearing this, Little Bear got close to Monika. Monika of course did not object, and let him stay next to her.

After about 6 minutes of walking, the group finally made it to the Dean's building. They quickly walked in, and started to walk down the hall. They eventually found the Dean's office, and Rob knocked on the door. Dean Jones almost immediately opened the door, and smiled when he saw the group.

" _You all made it! Here come inside._ "

They stepped inside, and noticed how nice his office looked. There was a couch, large flat screen TV, and very fancy chairs surrounding his desk.

Dean Jones quickly closed the door, and went to his desk. He then motioned for everyone to have a seat in the very fancy chairs.

" _Alright, now that we are talking face to face, I can finally explain how bad things are._ "

Everyone already had an idea of how bad things were considering how there seemed to be no one walking around the Campus.

" _Well we already know about the Thots, but why is your school so empty?_ " Monika asked.

" _Those Thots and dude bros don't like hanging around school. They head to random houses in the bad neighborhoods for parties._ "

This answered Monika's question, but William didn't believe that literally every student was a thot.

" _Oy, I can't imagine that every student here is some thot cunt. Where are they at?_ "

Dean Jones looked quite sad hearing this.

" _Well, I noticed that a lot of my smarter students, the 'nerds', have not become one of them yet… But there seems to be less and less of those students around everyday. One day, they are nice smart student. The next day, they are chugging a beer and speaking in horrible English._ "

The group started to get a little worried after hearing that.

" _Wait, are you telling us that your students are all turning into thots?_ " Rob asked.

" _We thought your school was just being invaded by Thots._ " Monika added.

Without saying a word, Dean Jones reached into his desk and pulled out two pictures. He tossed them on his desk, and pointed at the one on the left.

" _This is a picture taken 4 days ago of one of my smartest students, Nick._ "

The group examined the picture. Nick seemed like your typical college student. Short blond hair, glasses, Wang University shirt, and Blue jeans.

" _Now, this is a picture of him taken yesterday…_ " Dean Jones said, as he pointed at the other picture.

The group was quite shocked by what they saw. Nick now had gelled hair, sunglasses, a tight black tank top, and baggy jeans.

" _This doesn't make any sense. How could this happen in only four days?_ " Monika asked.

" _Well, that's why you're here. You four are the best Thot fighters around, and I need the best."_

The four looked at each other, and nodded.

" _You are right, we ARE the best! And we will put a stop to these Thots!_ " Rob said, getting pumped.

Dean Jones smiled.

" _Damn right! Now, you guys have any ideas on what we should do?_ "

The group started to brainstorm for a few minutes. Well, Monika, Little Bear, and William brainstormed. Rob Ford just nodded at everything the three were saying.

" _I think we have a plan! Tell him Little Bear._ " Monika happily said.

" _Well, I think Monika and I should pretend to be new students here. That way I can spy on the guys, and Monika can spy on the girls._ "

Dean Jones seemed to like the idea so far.

" _Hmm… What about William and Rob Ford?_ "

" _I was about to get to that. We think that Principal Ford should live in town where you said the Thots hang out. Spying on them there might help to figure out what's happening."_

Little Bear then directed Dean Jones attention to William.

" _Finally, William can easily listen in on people around the school. As far as people around here know, he is just an ordinary Black Swan._ "

Dean Jones liked what he was hearing.

" _This sounds perfect!_ "

With a plan set in motion, Dean Jones registered the two of them, while Willam found a good place outside to sleep. Dean Jones set Monika and Little Bear up with dorms, and found a cheap apartment that was located near Thot party spots for Rob to sleep at.

Little Bear was accepted to a Frat house. Fortunately, the Frat boys didn't seem to be Thotified yet, so Little Bear could watch and potentially see if they get turned into dudeBros.

Monika on the other hand was put in a sorority full of Thots. She knew it was risky, but she had to learn more about these college Thots.

William managed to find a nice pond to sleep by. It was in a more isolated and quiet part of the college. It was also a good place to hide out at if shit hit the fan.

Finally, Rob Fords cheap apartment was basically just a small room with a bed and small TV. It didn't even have a bathroom. He could also hear the Thot music blasting outside. Fortunately, he had some sleepy time crack on him.

With everyone set up with places to sleep, they went to bed.


	3. University and stuff

As the new day started, Little Bear woke up, and noticed that it was 8:30. He got out of his bed and walked down stairs to get ready for the day. However, Little Bear was surprised to see that all of the Frat boys were also awake. They all looked worried and sad.

" _Everything ok guys?_ " Little Bear asked.

Johnny, the Frats leader, looked at him.

" _No little man, it's not… We went out to a party last night, and lost one of our members to… Them._ "

Little Bear knew who this "Them" he was referring to was. However, Little Bear was surprised that only one of them fell to the Thots. Then again, Little Bear was always taught to never judge.

" _How did it happen?_ " Little Bear asked, hoping to get some useful information.

" _Well, we didn't see it happen, but we did see him before he changed. I was playing some beer pong with some SoyBoy while the others were looking for some chicks. But then Alex started talking to this Thot bitch. Of course the dumbass left with her."_

Little Bear assumed that Alex was the lost member.

 _We tried to warn him, but the dumbass wouldn't listen. After I kicked the asses of some more Soyboys, Alex came back with that bitch… But..._ "

" _He was one of them?_ " Little Bear finished.

Johnny didn't respond, and just stared sadly at the ground. The other Frat boys did the same.

Little Bear felt bad for them, but at the same time, was glad he got some useful information. He looked at them again, and could tell that they wouldn't be going out to party anytime soon.

" _Well, i'm going to walk around the campus for a little bit. See you guys later._ "

Little Bear was about to walk out, but was stopped by Johnny.

" _Wait! I can't let you go out there unarmed._ "

Johnny handed Little Bear a mini bat, that had the frats logo printed on the very bottom of it. Little Bear nodded, and took the bat.

" _Thanks Johnny. See you later._ "

Little Bear walked out of the house. He wanted to have a look around the place during the day, and maybe see if he can find any other clues.

While walking, he noticed that there still weren't that many students walking around. He saw the occasional Thot and Dude Bro, but that was about it. Eventually, he did manage to come across a clearly non Thot female student holding some books, and decided to see if she knew anything.

" _Excuse me, where are the other students? Seems a little empty around here._ "

The girl eyed Little Bear for a few seconds. She seemed untrusting of him.

" _Listen, I can't trust anyone around here. For all I know, your just one of those smart DudeBros._ "

The girl quickly walked away, leaving Little Bear confused and concerned. Hearing her say "those smart DudeBros" had him worried. However, as he was thinking about this, his phone started to ring. He pulled it out, saw that it was Monika, and answered it.

" _Hey Monika, whats up?_ "

" _Oh nothing, just making sure those frat boys aren't causing you any trouble..."_

Little Bear could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

" _Ya, they are actually being really nice to me? Everything ok with you?_ "

Monika sighed.

" _No. Those Thots put my hand in some warm water while I was sleeping and caused me to pee in my bed!"_

Little Bear waited a few moments before responding.

" _Sorry to hear that Monika. How is everyone at home doing?"_ Little Bear asked, trying to calm her down.

"*gasp* _Oh no! I forgot to call them! Sorry Little Bear, i'll talk to you later!_ "

Monika then hung up her phone.

Little Bear knew the Sorority Thots would mess with Monika, but that didn't really make him feel any better about it. But, he also knew that Monika could handle herself. So Little Bear went back to wandering around the campus.

After a few hours of walking, Little Bear noticed William on top of a building. He seemed to be on his headset Swan phone.

Meanwhile…

Rob Ford was laying his fat ass on his bed, sleeping in his underwear when he heard his phone go off. He struggled for a moment to grab and answer it, but managed to after a few attempts.

" _Hel, hello this is Rob Ford. Principal and uh, leader of Thot Patrol._ " Rob said.

" _Oy Rob! I'm gonna guess that your still in bed, and i'm here to tell you that it's time to get up!"_

" _Give me a break William, you try driving for two days stra-_ "

*Beep* *Beep* " _WHOOOOO! 1 o'clock party bitches!_ " A DudeBro yelled from outside, cutting Rob off.

Rob got up and looked out his window, and was quite angered by what he saw.

" _Hold on William, some DudeBro is trying to gather Thots for a party._ " Rob explained, right before hanging up.

Rob put his suit on, grabbed his battle crack, and went outside to confront the DudeBro. Rob knew that stopping this party would halt Thot growth in this part of the town. However, when he got out there, he noticed something weird about the DudeBro. This DudeBro seemed to be dressed like a nerd.

" _You! How dare you try to throw a 1 o'clock party at this time! THOT LOVER BEGONE!_ " Rob yelled, before sniffing his battle crack.

" _Ha! You think you can stop a Thot party fat man? You clearly don't seem to get how much power we now have!_ "

This caught Rob off guard. He had never heard a DudeBro speak in non broken English before. But Rob would have to worry about that later. He had a Thot lover to worry about.

" _I said… THOT LOVER BEGONE!_ "

Rob charged at the DudeBro, and socked him in the stomach. The DudeBro was sent flying into a car, absolutely destroying it, and knocking the DudeBro out. Two Thots came running out of an apartment building near by.

" _Aw hell naw! You destroyed our car! Wes gonna scratch u eyes out u fat ass!_ " One of the Thots yelled.

" _Why are you so mad!? You can still use this car to travel long distances!_ "

Rob then grabbed the two Thots by their necks, and threw them in the car through the windshield. Rob then picked the car up, and threw it far in the distance. With this part of town protected, Rob got in his Hummer, and started to head towards Wang University.

Back at the University, Little Bear had gotten Williams attention after Rob hung up on William. Little Bear filled William in on some things he had discovered.

" _Smart DudeBros? Didn't think they made smart DudeBros._ " William jokingly said.

" _Ya, it's almost like they have evolved or something._ "

" _Oy, do you think the Thots around hear have found new ways to make DudeBros? Might explain how the Frat boy you were telling me about was converted so quickly._ "

" _Ya, starting to look like that. Well, so far at least."_

At that moment, Little Bears phone went off. He checked it and saw that it was Monika again.

" _Hey Monika, whats go-_ "

" _What the fuck!? A car came out of the sky and almost hit me!_ " Monika yelled.

" _What? Where are you?_ "

" _I'm by the lunch building! Get over here quick! Please!_ " Monika yelled in a scared tone, before hanging up.

Little Bear looked at William to tell him what was going on, but William was already making his way towards the lunch building.

" _I know the way, follow me!_ "

Little Bear did as he was told, and followed William. It didn't take long for them to reach the building, and it wasn't hard for them to pick Monika out of the small crowd that had formed.

" _Hey Monika!_ " Little Bear yelled.

Monika looked at Little Bear and William.

" _Little Bear! William!_ " Monika yelled, as she ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

" _I'm so happy to see you guys! Those Thots are pure evil, and now this!"_

" _It's alright Monika, we will figure out what's happening._ " William said.

Little Bear on the other hand stared at the car, and started to notice a weird green liquid coming out of the trunk.

" _Wait guys, look._ " Little Bear pointed.

The two looked, and were just as confused as Little Bear. This weird green liquid was slowly leaking out of the car. It didn't seem to have a smell, but that could have been because of the oil and gas sent being so strong.

However, as they were about to have a closer look, two weird looking men in gas masks stopped them. The men had weird light grey skin, and were dressed in all black.

" _Hey! We have every right to have a closer look!"_ Monika yelled.

" _Monika please, dont get mad._ " Little Bear pleaded.

One of the gas mask men looked the three of them over while the other one sprayed some weird purple gas on the car.

" _Everyone here needs to leave this area. That includes you two, and your pet Black Swan._ "

The three of them really wanted to look more into this, but they also didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention to themselves.

" _Alright. Lets go guys._ " Little Bear said.

The three of them left the area, and found a good place to talk in private.

" _Oy. This just confirmed our suspicions Little Bear. I bet that green stuff has something to do with all these Thot._ " William said, while looking around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

" _Your right William. I bet that green stuff has something to do with those smart DudeBros that one girl was telling me about._ "

As William and Little Bear were talking, Monika had a look of complete confusion on her face.

" _Smart DudeBros? What?_ "

" _Oy! That's right, we gotta fill Monika in on what we discovered._ "

However, before Little Bear or William could say anything, Monika spoke.

" _Actually, before you fill me in, can we go out and get something to eat? I'm REALLY hungry…_ " Monika asked, with an exaggerated sad face.

Little Bear and William couldn't argue with her, sense they could also go for some food.

" _Your right Monika. We will explain everything while we're eating._ " Little Bear happily said.

The Three of them went off to find a good place to eat. However, just as they were about to leave campus grounds, Rob Ford pulled up in front of them in his Hummer.

" _Hey fellow Thot Patrollers! Wanna go grab some pizza? I want some pizza!_ "

As soon as Monika heard Rob say "pizza", her stomach started to growl.

" _I'll take that as a yes! Now hop in!_ "

The group couldn't argue with pizza, so they hopped in, and were off.


	4. Tony and his pizza And a new a hero

The drive to the Pizza place didn't take that long, and they made it to Fat Asses Pizza Parlor. But that was mainly because the streets around the aria were empty. Which really confused Monika, Little Bear and William.

" _Hey Rob, why is this part of town so empty? Didn't Dean Jones say that there were always Thot parties going on here?_ " Monika asked.

" _Well you see Monika, some smart dude bro was trying to start a 1 o'clock party outside of my apartment. So I went out and put a stop to him._ " Rob explained, with a smile on his face.

Little Bear and William were quite surprised to hear this.

" _Wait, you beat a SMART Dude Bro?_ " Little Bear asked, with emphasis on smart.

" _Hell ya! I also threw two Thots in a car, and then tossed the entire car!_ "

Monika looked at Rob with a look of surprise and anger.

" _That was you!? That car almost took me out!_ "

" _Holy shit Monika! I didn't know you were that good at dodging cars!_ "

" _OY! Can we go back to that smart Dude Bro you were talking about?_ " William interrupted.

" _What about him? Oh you wanna know how I beat him? With one punch to the gut!_ "

" _Well actually, I was hoping to talk about how-_ "

*growl*

Little Bear was interrupted by Monika's growling stomach.

" _Guuuuuys! Can we PLEASE just grab some food first?_ " Monika pleaded, with her exaggerated sad face.

" _Ok Monika, but we REALLY need to talk about that smart Dude Bro._ " Little Bear replied.

The group made their way into Fat Asses, and were quite surprised that the place looked more like a typical sports bar than a Pizza place. While looking around, a very fat Italian worker walked up to Rob.

" _Hey! I recognize you Fat Ass!_ "

Rob Ford of course knew how to speak the language of Fat Ass Italian men.

" _Hey! You do Fat Ass?_ "

" _Hey! Your that guy the stopped that one o'clock party Fat Ass!_ "

" _Hey! Ya! All in a day's work Fat Ass!_ "

" _Hey! Two large Fat Ass Tony's special pizzas on the house! And call me Fat Ass Tony Fat Ass!_ "

Fat Ass Tony showed them to their table, and then went back into his kitchen to make their pizzas. The group decided to finally talk about the smart Dude Bro while they waited.

" _So Principle Ford, how smart was this Dude Bro anyway?_ " Little Bear asked.

" _Smarter than any Dude Bro i've ever seen! He could actually speak normal English!_ "

This shocked everyone, including the hungry Monika.

" _This sounds bad. How do you think that one got so smart anyway?_ " Monika asked.

Little Bear started to think back to the car that Rob threw, and remembered the strange green liquid that was coming out of the trunk.

" _Hey remember the car that Principal Ford threw?_ "

" _Little Bear… That car nearly KILLED me. How could I forget it?_ "

Little Bear realized that question was quite foolish to ask, and continued with what he was gonna say.

" _Well I think that weird green stuff we saw coming out of the car might have something to do with this._ "

" _Oy, I was thinking the same thing Little Bear! And i'm pretty sure those weird looking guys in the gas masks are the ones making it._ "

Monika and Rob agreed with the two. However, there was still one thing that needed to be answered.

" _That makes sense, but who are those gas mask guys anyway? You think Dean Jones might know?_ " Monika wondered.

" _Oy. I'm pretty sure Jones would have mentioned weird looking guys in gas masks if he knew about them._ "

Monika looked right at William, with a look of slight confusion on her face.

" _Sorry to side track things, but why do you always say 'Oi' like 'Oy'? Dont you know that it's spelled with an 'I' and not a 'Y'?_ "

All three of them looked at her in absolute confusion. None of them really knew how to respond to that.

" _Ummm, I ment umm…_ " Monika said, getting nervous.

Forchenetly for her, Fat Ass Tony arrived with their pizzas.

" _Hey! I got you and your friends pizzas right here Fat Ass!_ "

Fat Ass Tony placed the two pizzas on the table. The pizzas were both 14 inches long, and had every topping imaginable on them.

" _Hey! thanks Fat Ass Tony Fat Ass!_ "

As soon as Tony walked away, Monika grabbed two slices, and started chowing down on them. Soon, Little Bear and Rob did the same, while William started to take the meat off of his slice. (Black Swans are Herbivores after all).

However, as they were eating their Fat Ass Pizza, the smart Dude Bro that Rob beat up walked in, with three Gas Mask guys. All three of the Gas Mask guys had weird light purple skin, and looked very skinny.

" _That's the guy dudes! He's the one that ruined my one o'clock party!_ " The Smart Dude Bro yelled, while pointing at Rob.

The three gasmask guys started to walk towards the group, prompting Rob, William, and Little Bear to stand up. However, Monika just sat there, seething in anger.

" _All I wanted to do was eat some pizza with my friends… AND YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO RUIN IT!_ "

Monika, in her anger, grabbed the pepper shaker off of the table, and threw it directly at the Smart Dude Bros face. The pepper shaker shattered, badly cutting his face.

" _AHHHHHHHH!_ " The Smart Dude Bro screamed, has he fell to the ground.

The gasmask guys made no effort to help him, and continued to walked towards the group. Of course, Rob was always up for a fight.

" _Looks like we got a fight on our hands! Monika! Make sure that Smart Dude Bro doesn't run off and get help!_ "

Monika nodded, grabbed the salt shaker off of the table, and waited for the perfect time to strike.

" _Alright Thot Patrol! FIGHT TIME!_ " Rob Ford yelled, while ripping his collared shirt off.

Rob charged at one of the Gas Mask guys, and slammed him against the wall. The other two Gas Mask guys tried to attack Rob, but William and Little Bear distracted them. With this opportunity, Monika garebed a salt shaker, ran up to the downed Smart Dude Bro, and started to dump the salt on his cut up face.

" _AHHHHHH! OH GOD IT HURTS!_ "

Monika didn't respond to his pain, and just continued to dump the salt.

Rob on the other hand was beating the crap out of the Gas Mask guy, while the guy was pinned against the wall. Of course, he was still concerned for his other members.

" _Little Bear! How are you holding up!?_ "

Little Bear was dodging out of the way of the second Gas Mask guys punches, and occasionally hitting the guy with a few bear scratches.

" _Going well over here Principal Ford!_ "

However, just as Little Bear said this, the second Gas Mask guy picked him up by his neck. As Little Bear was choking, he remembered the Frat Bat that he was given. As Little Bear pulled it out, the Gas Mask guy stared at it with a look of fear and anger.

" _What!? Your with Genn Greymane!?_ "

Little Bear quickly hit him really hard over the head with the Frat Bat. The Frat Bat cracked his skull, and caused the guy to drop Little Bear. As Little Bear recovered, he could smell the blood coming out of the guys head, and noticed something strange about it.

" _Eww! Its smells like it's rotting!_ "

As Little Bear watched the guy fall to the ground in pain, he remembered that William was fighting against the third guy.

" _How are things on your end William?_ "

Little Bear looked over at William, who was constantly dodging out of the way of the third Gas Mask guys grabs.

" _Oy! I'm all good! As a matter of fact, i'm gonna bite this guy in the nuts!_ "

William then bit the third Gas Mask guy in the nuts. However, this had no effect on him.

" _What!? How!?_ " William yelled, in confusion.

" _You stupid bird! Just for trying that, im gonna kill you! The Banshee Queen won't care if some bird dies anyway._ "

The guy then pulled a curved blade out, and was about to stab William. However…

" _Hey! Look over here Fat Ass!_ "

The Gas Mask guy turned around, and was met with a bat to the face. Fat Ass Tonys bat hit him so hard, that it knocked the guys gas mask off. When the guy fell to the ground, William started to examine his face.

" _What in the Hell? This guy looks dead!_ "

" _What!? Fat Ass Tony killed him!?_ " Monika asked, quite shocked.

" _No. This guy literally looks like a rotting corpse! Come look._ "

Monika look down at the Smart Dude Bro, and noticed that he had passed out from the pain… Or blood lose… Or both.

" _Well I don't think this guy is getting up anytime soon. Coming William!_ "

Monika walked over to the guy, and looked at his weird face. The guys face looked like it had been rotting away, his jaw looked like it was about to fall off, and his eyes were bright yellow.

" _Everyone! You have to see this!"_ Monika yelled, getting Rob and Little Bears attention.

" _One moment Monika!_ " Little Bear said, before hitting his Gas Mask guy with the Frat Bat, knocking him out.

" _Coming Monika! I think this guy has been knocked out enough._ " Rob said, while letting the guy fall to the ground.

Little Bear and Rob made their way to the guy, and were just as shocked as Monika was. However, as they were looking at him, William noticed something strange outside.

" _Oy! What's with that black wagon outside?_ "

Everyone looked outside, and saw said wagon. It was greyish black, had armor on it, and had a banner with what looked like a broken white mask on it. Fat Ass Tony was not happy with this wagon, and ran outside with his bat.

" _Hey! Your parking in the handicapped spots Fat Ass!_ "

Just as he said this, four Gas Mask guys came out of the wagon, all holding guns. These guns were connected to devices on their backs that had the green liquid in them.

" _We are only here for Thot Patrol! Stand down, or we will be forced to shoot you!_ "

Fat Ass Tony didn't move, and just held his bat up. Of Course, Thot Patrol wasn't about to let Fat Ass Tony get shot up.

" _Wait! If it's us you want, then here we are!_ " Monika yelled, as she and the others ran outside.

The guys all immediately pointed their guns at them.

" _Step into the wagon, or we will sho-_ "

The guy couldn't even finish his threat, as he was shot in the head. The other three guys quickly looked around, trying to figure out who shot him. A few seconds later, a second guy was shot in the head.

The last two guys looked to the right, and saw an old well dressed man running at them with a sword in his left hand, and an old pistol in his right. The man stabbed one of the guys in the chest, while shooting the other in the head.

With all four of the guys dead, the old looking man turned to face Thot Patrol. Specifically Little Bear.

" _Ah, I take it your Little Bear. And this must be the Thot Patrol I have been hearing about._ "

Little Bear was quite confused.

" _How do you know my name mister?_ "

" _You are staying with my Frat Boy allies. They told me that you and your team here were trying to stop the Thot menace around here._ "

After hearing this, Little Bear pulled his Frat Bat out, and noticed the logo on it was the same as the one on the mans shirt.

" _What are those things? And who are you?_ " Monika asked.

" _These monsters are called the Forsaken. And my name is Genn Greymane._ "

" _Hey. One of the Forsaken guys I was fighting knew you._ " Little Bear said.

" _Yes, they know all about me… Especially that Banshee, Sylvanas Windrunner._ "

Everyone was confused, which Genn took notice.

" _My apologies, Sylvanas is the leader of the Forsaken… And quite the… Thot._ "

Thot Patrol realized that this Sylvanas Thot must be quite the problem, and that she must be responsible for all these Thots.

" _Genn, I know we just now met, but I think working together is the best course of action if we are to beat Sylvanas._ " Monika suggested.

" _I was going to suggest the same thing. But we really shouldn't be talking to each other here much longer… I will contact Little Bear tomorrow, and we will go from there._ "

Genn ran off into the distance at a very fast speed. Thot Patrol were happy that they finally found someone who seemed to know what was going on, and who was also trying to put a stop to it all.

" _Well I think we have done enough for today. I say we get some rest for our talk with Genn tomorrow._ " Rob suggested.

" _I agree… Plus I want to get back to the sorority early so I hopefully don't have to talk to any of the Thots before I get to my bedroom…_ " Monika added.

" _Oy! And I gotta make sure my sleeping spot is still safe before I sleep!_ "

" _All good points. I think I should go back and talk with those Frat guys, now that we know they work with Genn._ "

With everyone in agreement, they said their goodbyes to Fat Ass Tony, and got into Robs Hummer. Of Course, as they were driving away, Monika remembered the Forsaken guys that they left knocked out in Fat Ass Tony's Pizza place.

" _Hey Ford, shouldn't we go back there and do something about those Forsaken guys?_ " Monika asked.

" _Na dont worry. Everyone knows that Fat Ass Pizza guys always have ties to the mob. And the mob is very good at getting rid of bodies._ "

Monika didn't even wanna question why or how Rob knew this.

After a few more minutes of driving, Rob pulled up to Wang University. Little Bear, Monika, and William stepped out, and everyone went their separate ways.

Rob drove back to his cheap apartment, and was happy to hear no Thot music blasting. He could finally sleep without having to use his sleepytime crack.

Little Bear went back to the Frat house, and was surprised that every member of the Frat were waiting for him.

" _Hell ya! Little Bears back! LETS GET WASTED!_ "

The Frat boys were about to get shit faced, until one of them remembered something very important.

" _Wait… Little Bear isn't old enough to drink._ "

Everyone went silent.

" _Shit! We spent the entire day planing this… Maybe he could get second degree drunk from us?_ " One of the Frat boys suggested.

" _You fucking idiot! Everyone knows that only works with hard liquor, not beer._ "

Everyone went silent… Again.

Little Bear decided to use this moment of silents to speak.

" _Hey guys. I talked with Genn, and he told me that you guys are working with him._ "

That Frat boys all looked at Little Bear with very happy looks on their faces.

" _Well damn. THAT CALLS FOR A PARTY!_ "

The Frat boys then started to party. Little Bear knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to them tonight, so he decided to play some games on the Frat boys PS2.

William went back to his sleeping spot, and called his mate.

" _William! I'm so glad you called!_ " Olivia excitedly said.

" _Oy, how are things going there?_ "

" _There going very well! Our kids are getting along very well here. Especially with Yuri._ "

William was quite happy to hear this.

After a few more moments of talking, they said their goodbyes, and hung up. William decided to walk around the place before getting some shut eye. After finding nothing of interest, he went to sleep.

Finally, Monika walked up to the Thot sorority. She didn't immediately enter, and was hoping that none of the Thots were in there yet. Normally they were quite loud, but she didn't hear anything so she walked in.

Unfortunately, when she walked in, every single Sorority Thot was in the living room. Monika was expecting insults and broken English, but the Thots did nothing but stare at her. They all had resting bitch faces.

" _Hey… I'm just gonna head to my room… Don't mind me._ " Monika explained, kinda confused.

Monika closed the door behind her, and started to speed walk towards the stairs. However, Two of the Thots blocked her way. Before Monika could get mad at them, two other Thots grabbed her arms from behind.

" _Hey! Let me go!_ " Monika demanded.

The Thots said nothing, and just continued to stare at her. As Monika struggled to get out of their grasp, she started to hear footsteps coming from the kitchen. She looked over at the kitchen, and saw a lady walk in… But this was no ordinary lady.

This lady was quite tall, had light blue skin, had long pointy elf like ears, long grey hair, glowing red eyes, red hood, red armored pants, and what appeared to be a red armor bra. As soon as Monika saw her, she instantly realized who she was.

" _You! You must be Salv-_ "

Sylvanas shoved Monikas face into her breasts, shutting her up. Monika wasn't strong enough to escape Sylvanases boobs, and started to suffocate. After a few moments, Monika passed out from lack of oxygen. Sylvanas picked Monika's body up, and gave a command to the Thots.

" _This 'Thot Patroller' will make a fine addition to my army. Thotsaken, assist me in Thotifying her!_ "


	5. Thotika

Little Bear was awoken by his ringing cell phone. After rubbing his eyes, and picking up his phone, he noticed that he had fallen asleep while playing on the PS2. However, before he could question himself on how he let this happen, he looked at his phone and noticed that Natsuki was calling him.

" _Hey Natsuki, how's it going?_ "

" _Everything's going good here…_ "

Little Bear could tell something was wrong.

" _Everything alright? You sound a bit worried._ "

Natsuki didn't respond for a few seconds.

" _Well… It's Monika. I think something is wrong with her._ "

Little Bear was a little concerned after hearing this.

" _What do you mean Natsuki?_ "

" _Well, she didn't call last night. I got kinda worried and called her this morning and she sounded... off._ " Natsuki explained.

" _I'll give her a call. She might just be stressed out from dealing with those sorority Thots._ "

Natsuki thought about it for a moment.

" _You might be right. I couldn't imagine being around that many Thots..._ "

Little Bear could tell that Natsuki was still worried.

" _Dont worry Natsuki, i'll talk to Monika._ "

" _Thank you Little Bear… That means a lot._ "

As soon as the two ended their conversation, Little Bear immediately called Monika. Fortunately, Monika picked up as soon as he called. However…

" _What the hell do you want tiny dick!?_ "

This caught Little Bear off guard.

" _M-Monika?_ "

" _That's not my name tiny dick! You know what!? I got no time for You!_ "

With that, Monika hung up. Little Bear was left extremely confused, and also concerned. At this moment, one of the hungover Frat Boys walked in.

" _Well look who's finally awake. Didn't think you'd sleep till 11 o'clock._ "

After hearing this, Little Bear looked back at his phone, and notice that it was indeed 11.

" _Whoa! How did that happen?"_

" _You were playing that PS2 till like 3 last night."_

After thinking about it for a moment, Little Bear remembered that he use to do that back at home. He just couldn't resist playing Stretch Panic.

" _Well at least I got enough rest, and something tells me i'm going to need that for today._ "

" _Everything ok?_ "

Little Bear wanted to tell him, but figured that he should track Monika down first. After all, Little Bear wanted to see her with his own eyes, and thought it would be better to tell William and Rob first.

" _I'll explain things later. For now, I should prepare for the day."_

The Frat Boy understood, and let Little Bear get himself around. However, as Little Bear was getting around, what he didn't know was that William was already aware of the Monika situation.

William had been flying around the University, trying to see if he could find any Forsaken activity. But what he instead found was something quite alarming.

" _M-Monika?_ " He said to himself, not believing what he saw from a distance.

William quickly flew down next to her, and realized it really was Monika. But not the Monika he remembered.

" _What the hell do you want?_ "

William didn't respond. He was to focused on Monikas slutty clothes, and out of place makeup.

" _Well fuck you! I have more important things to do! Like givin the Dean a hand job so he will give me a passing grade!_ "

" _What? Giving the Dean a hand job!? OY! Whats gotten into you Monika? You're not even a student here!_ "

" _...Fuck you!_ "

With that, Monika started walking away from William, leaving him extremely confused. Just as William was about to fly away, Monika turned around and faced him.

" _Oh! And the names Thotika! You no dicked bird!_ "

Monika, or… Thotika, then went on her way to give the Dean a hand job.

As William was trying to figure out whether he should follow her, or tell the others about what happened, his Swan phone went off. He was happy to see that it was Little Bear calling him.

" _Oy! Little Bear!_ "

" _Hey William. This might sound weird, but I think something is wrong with Monika._ "

William was surprised to hear the Little Bear seemed to already know. But William could tell that Little Bear had not seen Thotika with his own eyes.

" _Its Thotika now Little Bear! And yes, there is something wrong with her! She's on her way to give the Dean a hand job right now!_ "

" _What! We have to stop her! We can't let Monika ruin her reputation! I'll call Principal Ford!"_

" _Right! And i'll keep her from getting into the Deans building!_ "

They both hung up. William flew as fast as he could towards the Deans building, while Little Bear called Rob Ford.

Rob Ford was at Fat Ass Tony's grabbing a drink when he got the call. When he saw it was Little Bear, he instantly answered it.

" _Hey Little Bear, what's going on?_ "

" _Principal Ford! Monika got turned into a Thot, and is going to try and give Dean Jones a hand job!_ "

Robs eyes went wide after hearing this.

" _I'm on my way!_ "

Rob quickly hung up his phone, chugged his 5th beer, left money on the counter, and ran out to his Hummer. Just as he got ready to leave, he decided to call Dean Jones, and warn him. However, when he tried, he was met with a strange message.

" _YOOOO This is bi Dick Dean Jones! Leave a message if you want to give me a hand job!_ "

After hearing this, Rob started driving as fast as he could, not caring about the speed limit.

Back at the University, William was doing everything he could to make sure Thotika didn't go into the Deans building. This mainly consisted of him walking in front of her when she tried to enter.

" _Get the fuck out of my way! I can't fail uhh… That one class!_ "

" _I can't let you in there! And I already told you, you're not a student here!_ "

Thotika, of course, didn't listen, and continued trying to get past William. Fortunately for William, Little Bear finally arrived, nearly out of breath.

" _Monika! Don't do this!_ "

" _Shut up tiny dick! And stop calling me Monika!_ "

Little Bear was not about to give up that easily.

" _Listen to me Monika! We are worried about you! Your friends back at sch-_ "

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!_ " " _AHHHHHHH!_ " " _AHHHHHH!_ "

Little Bear was interrupted by the screams of terror coming from behind him. He noticed that both Thotika and William had speechless faces, and looked back to see what was happening.

" _What the…_ "

This was all Little Bear could say, as he watched Rob Ford drive on the sidewalk towards them. Nearly hitting many students. (But most of them were Thots, so its ok if he hit a few).

" _Oy! Is that fat ass crazy!?_ "

As soon as William said that, Rob slammed on the brakes, launching himself out of his Hummer with a hand full of sleepy time crack.

" _Looks like you need a little SLEEP!_ " Rob yelled, right before hitting Thotika with the crack.

Thotika was knocked back, causing her to land on William. Before she could say anything, the sleepy time crack caused her to fall asleep.

" _Oy! Get her off of me!_ "

Rob quickly picked Thotika up, and carried her over his shoulder, while Little Bear ran up to make sure everyone was alright.

" _How long will she be out for?_ " Little Bear asked.

" _Honestly, I don't know. But I have crack that can wake her up, so lets just let her sleep for now._ "

" _Oy! You could have killed her! And you could have killed a bunch of students when you drove up here!_ "

Rob looked annoyed by this.

" _Well atleast I did something!_ "

Before the two could start fighting, Little Bear stepped in.

" _Guys! Now is not the time to fight! We still have to tell Dean Jones that this Thot situation is much worse than we thought!_ "

As soon as Rob heard that, he remembered the message.

" _I don't think Dean Jones is on our side anymore… Follow me._ "

Rob Ford walked into the Deans building, with Little Bear and William following behind. When they made it up to Jones office, Rob kicked the door open. Little Bear and William were quite shocked with what they saw.

" _Damn niggas! That door was expensive! How the Hell am I suppose to get hand jobs when I don't even have a door!?_ "

They couldn't believe what they were looking at. Dean Jones was now a Dude Bro.

" _You brought us here to put a stop to all these Thots… But it looks like we need to add you to the list!_ " Rob heroically said, heroically.

" _Damn! You think i'm gonna go down that easily!? No way NIGGAAAAAA!_ "

Before any of them could react, Dean Jones pressed a button on his desk that launched him and his chair to the top of the building. Rob, Little Bear, and William quickly made their way outside, and saw that he was about to take off in a Thoticopter

" _What do we do!? We can't let him get away!_ " Little Bear yelled.

William looked around, and noticed some very long chain with a strong hook on it.

" _Quick Rob! Grab that chain and hook it onto the Thoticopter!_ "

Without saying a word, Rob sat Thotika down, and made his way towards the chain. He threw the chain, managed to hook the chain on the landing skid, just as Dean Jones took off.

" _Alright I got a hold of him! But I don't know how long I can keep him in place!_ " Rob yelled, while using all of his strength to keep the Thoticopter from leaving.

Little Bear tried to think of what to do, but nothing he could think of would work. But then, he looked at Robs Hummer.

" _Wait! I know what to do!_ "

Little Bear ran to the trunk of the Hummer, and opened it. Inside, he saw a grenade launcher that was used to rid Ford High of all the Thots.

Little Bear quickly picked it up, loaded it, and ran to a good spot.

" _Just a few more seconds Principle Ford!_ " Little Bear yelled, as he pointed the Grenade launcher at the tail rotor.

" _I still had that in there!?_ " Rob yelled.

Little Bear shot the tail rotor, completely destroying it. Dean Jones lost control of the Thoticopter, causing it to spin out of control. It eventually crashed to the ground, narrowly missing Rob Ford.

" _WOW! That was awesome Little Bear!_ " Rob yelled, with excitement.

" _Let's not celebrate yet. I get the feeling those Forsaken are going to be here any moment. Grab Monika and follow me!_ " William ordered.

Rob picked Thotika up, while Little Bear quickly grabbed some more grenades. The two then ran with William to his sleeping spot. No one seemed to have followed them, so they had a chance to catch their breath.

" _Why couldn't we just *breath* take my Hummer? Why did *breath* we have *breath* to run?_ " Rob asked, slightly annoyed.

" _Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for them to find a Hummer driving through the University!?_ "

Rob wanted to disagree, but he couldn't argue with that.

" _We should worry about the car later. For now, we have to figure out how we are going to stop these Thotsaken._ " Little Bear said.

However, what they didn't know was that someone was listening in on them.

" _Sounds like you guys have been busy._ "

They all looked over, and saw Genn Greymane. But he didn't have a shirt, his pants looked ripped up, and he had an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder.

" _Genn! What happened to you!?_ " Little Bear asked, quite concerned.

" _Dont worry, I had a fight with Sylvanas. She managed to shoot me in the arm, but it was worth it in order to get this._ "

Genn pulled out a jar with some bluish green gunk in it.

" _This is pure Thotsaken slime. If we can find a way to alter it, we will be able to cure all the Thotsaken here… Unfortunately, there is only enough here to cure one person."_

Upon hearing this, the three of them all looked at Thotika.

" _Well, I think we all know what one person we are going to cure._ "


	6. Into the woods of the Thot

After using one of Williams feathers, some of Rob Ford's crack, and Little Bears knowledge of science shit, they had completed the "Thot be gone gel™".

" _Well, let's bring Monika back. We are going to need her if we want to stop Sylvanas."_ Little Bear explained.

Rob, William, and Genn agreed, and all made their way to Thotikas body. As Little Bear stared at her, he realized something very important.

" _Uhh Genn, how exactly do we put this stuff in her? I don't think it's safe to inject it._ "

Genn thought about this for a moment and came up with a solution.

" _Well considering Sylvanas was, and still is a whore… Hmm... I think it's safe to assume that this stuff can safely be inserted in someone's ass._ "

Upon hearing this, Little Bear blushed. He turned to Rob and William to see what they thought of this.

" _Well Little Bear, it seems like your gonna have to shove it up her ass._ " Rob explained.

" _Wait why am I automatically nominated!?_ "

" _Well, I would get in a lot of trouble if I put my hands on a students ass. Let alone in it._ " Rob explained.

Little Bear looked at William.

" _Oy! I don't have hands._ "

Little Bear didn't bother asking Genn, sense Genns hands looked way to big.

" _Well… I guess it's up to me…"_

As Little Bear flipped Thotika over, he couldn't help but stare at her well above average body. Of Course, his eyes wandered to her fine ass. He started to blush even more as he pulled her short shorts down, revealing her thong.

" _Oy! I just realized that Monika will probably freak out when she's back to normal!_ "

" _Hmm… You make a good point. We need to be very careful when she's back to normal._ " Genn added.

After hearing the short conversation, Little Bear went back to focusing on Thotikas ass. He had always secretly wanted to see more of Monika, but getting to this level so fast felt weird.

" _Little Bear, I know you teenagers love ass, but we need you to hurry._ " Rob Ford said, trying not to make things more awkward.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly pulled her thong off and shoved the "Thot be gone gel™" up her ass. It felt weird and very tight.

" _Uhh… I… Think I got it all up in her…_ " Little Bear nervously said.

After Little Bear backed away, everyone stared at Monika. She didn't move, and no one could tell if it worked or not.

" _Oh wait! I forgot I used my sleepy time crack on her!_ " Rob announced.

Rob grabbed a handful of his awake time crack and put it in her face. Monikas eyes finally opened. As she sat up, she inspected her new Thot body.

" _What happened to me!? Why do I look like a Thot!? Where are my pants!? Why am I in the middle of the woods!? Why does my butt hurt!? Why-_ "

" _Please calm down Monika! We will explain!_ " Little Bear pleaded.

Monika calmed herself down after a few moments to hear what her friends had to say.

" _Monika, the Thots had turned you into a Thot. So we had to knock you out, and use the Thot be gone gel™ that we just made._ " Genn explained.

" _No, it wasn't just the Thots... Sylvanas suffocated me with her breasts. What's the deal with her anyway?"_

Genn wanted nothing more than to take down Sylvanas, and felt that Thot Patrol deserved to know the story behind her.

" _A long time ago, Sylvanas was once a high elf whore that loved nothing more than having sex with random human men. But that all changed when the Lich King came and whipped out his dick. Sylvanas eagerly took the cock, but what she didn't know was that his cock was infected with super zombie pee-pee syndrome. Needless to say, it turned her into a Forsaken._ "

" _Wait, I thought she was a Thotsaken._ " Little Bear interrupted.

" _I was just about to get to that. After she became a Forsaken, she still tried to have sex with human men. But no one wanted to fuck a walking corpse. One night, she tried having sex with a good friend of mine named Varian Wrynn…"_

Genn stops for a moment before continuing.

" _...That night ended with maggots, vomit and Varian Wrynns penis being broke. Sylvanas ran into the darkness of the night crying… After that night, she soon realized that she had to lower everyone's standards and intelligence. That is when she started turning people into Thotsaken. Ever since then, my fellow Worgans and I have been doing everything we could to stop her evil plans._ "

It was quite a bit for everyone to take in, but they now knew exactly what they were dealing with.

" _So this Sylvanas Lady is nothing more than a desperate Thot… Not that surprising to be honest._ " William said.

As everyone was about to start planning, Monika interrupted.

" _WAIT! You still haven't told me why my butt hurts!_ "

Everyone got quite nervous and stared at Genn.

" _Well… Since Sylvanas is a whore, I figured the only way the Thot be gone gel™ would work is if we shoved it up your ass…"_

Monika didn't know how to respond to this. She looked at Genn with a look of anger, disgust, and horror on her face. Genn noticed this and said the only thing he could think of at the time to calm her down.

" _But don't worry, we had Little Bear do it._ "

Shocked to hear this, Monika looked at Little Bear. He was blushing madly and trying his best to avoid eye contact. However, Little Bear couldn't help but glance at her. To his surprise, she was also blushing.

" _Oy! Let's get back to focusing on Sylvanas!_ " William yelled, trying to make things less awkward.

" _Williams right, we can't let Sylvanas turn this world into a Thots paradise!_ " Rob yelled.

Little Bear and Monika were still blushing but decided that they could worry about the awkward situation later.

" _So… Do you have a plan, Genn?_ " Monika asked.

Genn stared at the arrow in his arm.

" _Well I had a plan, but it didn't exactly work._ "

Everyone else stared at the arrow. They were surprised that Genn was staying calm sense the arrow looked quite painful.

" _Were you alone when you got shot?_ " Little Bear asked.

" _Yes. I tried to be stealthy, but it seems stealth will not work on her._ "

Little Bear thought about this for a moment and realized that maybe stealth could work.

" _But what if we send someone that_ _Sylvanas thinks is a Thot?"_

As soon as Little Bear suggested this, Everyone stared at Monika.

" _Well, she still looks like a Thot._ " Rob said.

Monika wanted to yell at him for that remark, but knew he was right.

" _Oy! Where is Sylvanas at anyway? And How many Thots were there?_ " William asked.

" _Sylvanas is hanging out deeper in the woods and has surrounded herself with a bunch of horny DudeBros. As for the Thots, too many to count._ "

" _Too many to count? Pff, if we can clear our school, then we can clear out this school!_ " Rob yelled.

" _Robs right! We just need to figure out the best course of action._ " Monika added.

As everyone was getting pumped, Little Bear remembered something.

" _Hey Genn, I think we should get your Frat Boys to help us._ "

Genn smiled.

" _You're right Little Bear. I'll go get them._ "

Genn ran off to get the Frat Boys, while Thot Patrol came up with a plan.

Meanwhile, Tyrone was trying to… Oh, wait, wrong story!

Thot Patrol had not only came up with a plan, but they came up with a damn good one. Genn and his boys had arrived just in time to hear the plan.

" _Alright, tell us what you came up with, and we can finally end this._ "

Little Bear smiled.

" _The plan is…_ "

5 minutes later…

" _Well Little Bear I must say, that is one damn good plan._ " Genn commented.

" _Thanks Genn, now let's get this plan rolling!_ "

Everyone cheered before quietly made their way to the main Thotsaken camp. After finding places around the camp to hide, Monika, who was still dressed as Thotika, made her way into the camp. She was able to blend right in.

" _Hey Little Bear, are you sure Monika can do this?_ " One of the frat boys asked.

" _Don't worry, Monika is very smart._ "

They watched as Monika walked up to one of the Thot wagons carrying a bunch of Thot juice. None of the Thots even batted an eye at her. After about 10 minutes of sabotaging, every wagon was successfully taken out of commission.

" _The time is now! ATTACK!_ " Little Bear yelled.

The frat boys ran up to the Thotsaken, and transformed into Worgen. The Frat Worgens were easily able to overpower the Thotsaken, and knocked them all out. Sylvanas heard all the noise.

" _WHAT THE FUCK!? I JUST WANT COCK!? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?"_

The Dude Bros were not too happy hearing their sexy undead queen getting so angry and sad.

" _No way! We were going to get some pussy!_ "

The Dude Bros went into a blind rage and charged at the Worgan. Little did they know, this is what Little Bear expected.

" _Now Principle Ford!_ "

With this, Rob sniffed his best battle crack.

" _PREPARE TO BE ROBBED!_ "

Rob charged like a wild animal at the Dudebros. They stood no chance against him, and Sylvanas knew this.

" _NO! I will not let you ruin my plans! I NEED SEX!_ "

Sylvanas reached for her bow, but it was nowhere to be found. She frantically looked around for it and watched in horror when she noticed William flew away with it. She could do nothing to help her Dudebros.

" _YYYHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!_ "

With his crack filled battle cry and pure cracked filled muscles, Rob Ford effortlessly charged through the Dudebros. He didn't bother checking to see if they managed to get up, all he cared about was taking Sylvanas down. Unfortunately…

" _GGGGHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Just as Rob was about to punch Sylvanas, she kicked him right in the nuts at lightning speeds. Rob had his breath knocked out of him, and his bag of crack went flying out of his coat pocket. The bag hit Sylvanas right in the face, covering her in crack.

The others watched in horror from a distance. Little Bear knew what was about to happen.

" _Oh no…_ "

Sylvanas opened her eyes and started to violently shake. With no warning, Sylvanas ripped her clothes off. Rob looked up in shock as he was recovering.

" _OH NOOOOO!_ "

Rob attempted to get up, but Sylvanas grabbed him by his nuts. With one squeeze, she managed to cause Rob to pass out from the pain. With him out of the way, Sylvanas turned her attention to the Frat Worgans.

William noticed that the plan had gone to shit and quickly flew back to his remaining friends. Genn watched in horror as Sylvanas effortlessly threw the Worgans around… By their nuts.

Little Bear was to horrified to come up with a plan. Never before had he seen such a Thot. Monika and William were also horrified, but they managed to keep their cool.

" _Oy! We gotta stop her before she turns her attention on us!_ "

Fortunately for them, Monika already had a plan.

" _William, give me the bow and go get some of Sylvanas's arrows. Genn, I need you to get Rob. Little Bear… I need you to stay calm. Everything will be ok._ "

No one questioned Monika. She was the only one who seemed to have an idea of how to end the madness. The two went off to do their things while Monika stayed back with Little Bear.

Genn was easily able to drag Rob Ford back to Monika. Sylvanas didn't even notice him. Though Genn still wasn't happy to see his Worgen being horribly abused.

William had a harder time. Though that wasn't because he almost got caught or anything. It was because the arrows smelled like fish and... Poopy. It became apparent to William that these arrows were used as dildos at some point. When he finally got back to the group, he immediately spit the arrows out in disgust.

" _OY! WHAT KINDA SI-_ "

" _Shhhhh! Not too loud… Anyway, you two did well. Now let's get that sleepy time crack from Rob._ "

Rob had fortunately labeled all his crack, so Monika easily found what she needed. Thanks to the gross gooey stuff on the arrow, the crack was able to stick right to it. Though, Monika was quite disgusted that she had to touch such filth.

" _Now let's finish this… I really need to shower._ "

Monika had no experience using a bow. Though she knew the basics, and Sylvanas's bow was surprisingly easy to pull back. Sylvanas was too distracted with repeatedly kicking a Worgen in the nuts to move, so Monika had an easy shot.

As she took her shot, she couldn't help but really love the feeling of using a bow. It felt right to her. Though she was quickly brought back to reality when Sylvanas let out an incredibly loud screech of pain. Monika looked up expecting to see some blood, but instead…

" _MY ASS! MY PERFECT ASS!_ "

Monika and the others watched as Sylvanas ran around in a circle while screeching incredibly loud. She attempted to pull the arrow out, but it was clearly stuck in quite well. Little Bear pulled Monika back while the others, including the few still conscious Worgan, watched on.

" _Where were you aiming for anyway?_ "

Monika thought for a moment and realized that she wasn't really aiming for a specific spot.

" _Honestly, I just kinda let go when I thought I had a good shot…_ "

Before they could continue their conversation, William interrupted.

" _Oy! She is starting to look dizzy!_ "

Monika and Little Bear ran back to see. Sylvanas was starting to look like a drunk Thot looking for a cock. They didn't want to take her down yet though, because they didn't really know what she was still capable of.

Unfortunately though, two of Sylvanas's personal Banshees came out of the darkness and pulled her away. Before anyone could even think of anything to do, they were gone. Genn was visibly enraged by this, but also still a bit confused.

" _Why did they only now show up?! How did we not know of th-_ "

Genn stopped himself when he remembered that his fellow Worgan were all in horrible pain. As much as he wanted to take Sylvanas down, the wellbeing of his Worgans meant more to him. Fortunately for him, Thot Patrol was there to help.

" _Oy! I'll fly into town and get some ambulances down here._ "

" _And Little Bear and I will stay here with you. Sylvanas may have gotten away, but we still have no idea just how many Thotsaken might still be out here._ "

Genn looked at them and smiled.

" _Thanks… Sorry for yelling._ "

" _It's ok. We understand._ " Little Bear said with a smile.

William flew away and made sure to stay in touch with the group. The rest stayed on guard for anything that would try to jump them. Fortunately though, no one came after them. Ambulances arrived after a half an hour of waiting, and William met back up with the group.

" _Oy! Without their leader, the Thots don't know what to do anymore. In fighting has already started, and I estimate that the school will be back to normal in around a month._ "

They were very happy to hear this, but also a little worried.

" _It's a good thing we stopped her. Who knows what she would have done with more people._ " Little Bear said.

" _I know what she would have done…_ " Genn added.

They didn't want to concern themselves too much with her. For now, they needed to help everyone that was hurt by her.


End file.
